Our little games
by laoslilaay
Summary: Mikan and Natsume both have games they enjoy. Mostly games of humiliating or breaking someone's heart.Mikan can't help but get a kick of ruining a mans ego. But Natsume sincerly hates females.He believes their arrogant.But will mikan change that?
1. Chapter 1

**First Fanfic.**

**Enjoy. **

**Hopefully. (:**

* * *

"I can't believed I managed to pass the entrance exam for the same college as you Hotaru!" Mikan smiled and laughed while walking next to Hotaru. Mikan was about two inches taller than Hotaru and had a very attracting body. Mikans was a brunette that had wavy hair that reached her waist. Her legs were toned and was the men's favorite about her. She had big brown eyes that sparkled with innocence and yet a "i'm bad" look. Both genders are trying to go after her. Mikan is 100% straight though. Her fault for using the excuse that she only likes girls when guys asked her out.

"You know I only came here for the famous lobsters at a restaurant near the beach right?" Hotaru blinked. Shorter yet very mature. She had purple eyes which always stood out from her pale skin. Her hair short as ever, but only she can work it. She has younger and older men after her. She was toned and slim. Her face features were absolutely beautiful. Cute chubby cheeks and eyes that matched her expressionless face.

"The university of Tokyo isn't an easy school to get into. Well at least not for people like me. I still can't believe I got the scholarship money too!" Mikan laughed. Mikan observed the map trying to decide where to go.

"Hey Mikan look ahead." Hotaru blinked again emotionless. Mikan looked up from the map and stared at the 4 guys walking towards them.

"Hey cuties." one of the guys smiled while the others chuckled. "How about we go to my apartment and have some fun. Of course us four will have to share both of you." He chuckled. It seemed as though, he was the wolf out of the sheep pack. The three guys behind him only laughed and winked at Mikan and Hotaru.

Mikan laughed to her self than leaned close to the smart ass. Her body was against his as she caressed his body.

"What a strong body.." Mikan smiled flirtatiously. The guys were staring at the "leader" in envy. The main guy the was getting caressed, grabbed mikans waist and smiled.

"I really don't want to be shared you know." Mikan pouted cutely.

"You could be all mine." He whispered as he leaned toward her neck to kiss it. Mikan did a small moan as she got one leg wrapped onto him.

"Mikan hurry up." Hotaru was getting impatient. As she started walking away.

"Dont you want to watch OUR fun?" Mikan said in a sex appeal voice. As the guy was trying to get lower onto her chest.

"You like it in public huh." He smirked. "Boys watch the master" He smiled at them as their eyes was open in shock.

"Hurry I really want to get my lobster." Hotaru sighed while staring at Mikans foolish act.

Just as the guy got to Mikans chest, Mikan grabbed his hair teasingly then she suddenly yanked his head back and kneed him in the balls.

"Your such a dumb ass for thinking I'm THAT easy." Mikan laughed as he fell to the ground.

"What the fuck BITCH!" He groaned in pain. While rolling from right to left on the floor holding his balls.

Mikan quickly threw a kick at him."Who's the bitch now?" Mikan laughed. Then she spitted on him. "I never want to see your fucked up face in front of me again." Mikan smirked while walking toward the three scared sheeps.

"Kids, don't look up or learn from a jack ass like him" Mikan smiled. "now...GET LOST!" Mikan demanded as they all scattered away.

"Your gonna pay for this you dirty little..tramp!" The guy on the ground yelled.

"Was that really necessary?" Hotaru murmured as they both walked away.

"Well it's the best way to hurt a mans ego. I got this guy REAL good! Can you imagine how much his man hood went down?" Mikan laughed.

"Lets go back to our room in the girls dorm. I forgot something." Hotaru blinked while mikan couldn't stop laughing.

Hotaru was in the room while mikan was outside talking with some girls.

"A party you say?" Mikan smiled with excitement.

"Yeah you should go! Lots of alcohol,free food, and hot guys." The girls squeeled.

"I just want to have some fun on my first day of college!" Mikan laughed while the others agreed. Hotaru soon walked out and blinked at Mikan. As soon as mikan opened her mouth Hotaru quickly said "NO."

"But..." Mikan tried to think of a good reason for Hotaru to go.

"I just want my lobster." Hotaru blinked.

"Oh there's free food including the house holds special, lobster and steak." A Girl smiled.

"Oh really?" Hotaru face showed she had some interest.

"Thank you" Mikan mouthed the words to the girl as the girl winked back meaning your welcome.

"So free food?" Mikan smiled to Hotaru.

"One condition" Hotaru smirked for the first time in a long while.

"Uhh. I don't know seems scary."

"Yes or no"

"Ofcourse! Anything! As long as we go!"

So Mikan and Hotaru were walking beside eachother like always. But Mikan wasn't her attractive self. Mikan dressed as a guy!

"Why must I be tormented?" Mikan cried. As they walked into the big house where the party took place. Hotaru wore a purple dress that went down to her knees. Mikan wore somwhat skinny jeans and sagged just a little with white and grey nikes. Followed by a white shirt with grey letter saying "My kicks are better than your". And mikan also wore a hat backwords with the designs of NY.

"Reason number one.?" Mikan then pointed at a guy who was walking towards Hotaru.

"Precisely." Hotaru yawned.

"Hey cutie. How about I get you something to-" Mikan coughed loudly. Interrupting his sentence.

"Hey Dude you got a problem or something?" The other guy threatened.

"This is my girl. Who do you think your messing with!" Mikan shouted as she pushed the guy away.

"Hey sorry man. I didn't know." the guy slowly walked away.

"I feel so...SUPERIOR!" Mikan laughed.

"Reason number two is to keep you from messing around with guys." Hotaru was turning her head everywhere looking for something.

"The food's that way Hotaru." Mikan pointed out at the big table that only looked like high class meals. "And if I cant mess with guys, I could always mess with the girls. I'm pretty sure im hella cute as a guy." Mikan laughed again.

"Food." Hotaru muttered as she walked to the sparkly food. Mikan decided it was okay to leave each other for about five minutes so Mikan went to go dance and party.

Mikan found people to dance with and Mikan surely party hardied. Mikan was starting to sweat and decided to go meet up with Hotaru while getting a drink.

"Hey! Where's that BITCH friend of yours? Was she to scared to come to the party or something?" That same guy from earlier laughed while surrounding Hotaru with his friends.

"Go away." Hotaru blinked while eating her promised lobster.

"What the hell you jackass! Thats my girl!" Mikan shouted.

"You want some of this man!" The "jackass" shouted while walking to Mikan with open arms.

"You got nothing on me!" Mikan shouted. Then she threw a strong punch at him while he ducked and tackled Mikan down. Mikan grunted but hurried to knee him on the stomach to get him off. She hurried and stood up in fighting stance.

"reason 3. You would have got sexually harrassed or raped by this guy" Hotaru yawned while getting her 5th plate.

"Heh. For a girly body , your pretty good." The guy smirked. Mikan couldn't stand seeing his face so she aimed a kick at his face but he caught it! After he got a hold of her feet he pushed her back words. Mikan stumbled and tripped. But strong arms caught a hold of her. Her head yanked back and her hat and hair went down revealing she was a girl. Mikan 's eyes was shut out of fear. She slowly opened them to see a pair of crimson eyes.

"Ah! I'm so sorry" Mikan hurried to get up and bowed at the handsome fellow.

"That bitch!" The guy shouted but then realized the guy right next to Mikan.

"Ah Natsume!" The guy bowed.

"Natsume...?" Mikan said to her self. "C'mon let's go Hotaru!" Mikan shouted as she ran out the door than Hotaru followed.

"How interesting. Who is she?" Natsume smirked.

"Mikan I believe.." Ruka Came from behind and stared at the door mikan ran out of.

"Mikan...?" Natsume smiled. "This is gonna be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

**I had no Computer everyone! I'm so sorry! Here i updated. **

**I really don't know if im going into a good direction.**

**Review?**

**Well thank you so much for reading and writing a review!**

**Helps me alot.**

* * *

"Whats wrong with you?" Hotaru blinked. They both ran a long distance to a park in the campus. Mikan collapsed on the green grass and sighed.

"He's... my first crush." Mikan covered her face with her hands quickly in embarrassment. Hotaru smirked and smiled softly at the thought of Mikan having a "crush" on a male. Mikan slowly stood up with determination in her eyes.

"He's the cause of my pain, what made me into a heartless person that I am today." Mikan looked at the stars with nothing but sorrow in her eyes.

"What is it that happened?" Hotaru stared blankly at Mikan's straight back.

"I was but his target. In middle school he was so kind to me, loving I thought. He was a gifted musician as was I. I always won first place and that's what irritated him. There was also a rumor about me and him going out since we were always so competitive. I enjoyed our battles and I fell for him eventually like every other girl in school. But because he was so obsessed with winning one day he gave me a love letter and told me to meet him in the back of the school on the day of the talent show. And so I did." Mikan sighed. She softly stroked her hair and gently moved it to one side behind her ear. "When I went, he was there waiting for me and I was so excited, but as soon as I was going to confess he rushed and stole my first kiss. I was embarrassed and speechless with joy. As I was speechless,nothing but cruel things came out his mouth.

"_You are gifted, but to lose against you is embarrassing. A Man Losing to a Woman is impossible. Not only am I better then you but your using scheming ways to win like seducing the male judges. Today I brought your hopes up with love. Today I took your first kiss and leave you with nothing. Today I will win." Natsume smiled then he pushed her to the floor._

"Woman are much more better than men! And I will never fall for another one again." Mikan shouted loudly.

"Well what happened at the talent show?" Hotaru asked as she walked up to Mikan.

"I ended up freezing on the stage and tears ran down my eyes when I saw him smile at me. He even blew a kiss at me and thats what really hit me hard. I ended up dropping my guitar from my father. I broke his guitar. The gift he gave to me on the night before he died.." Mikan grew frustrated and mad.

The next Morning Hotaru had a class but Mikan did not. Mikan slept in till 10am and she only had one class at 5 in the afternoon that day. Mikan wanted someone to be with. Not to hurt but just to have fun with or at least not to have a serious relationship. She is a party girl, who loves to have friends with benefits. Because she loves the sensation of touching and being touched she can't help but have friends with benefits. She thought long and hard to go to the beach to hopefully meet someone cute.

She walked to the nearby beach with big sunglasses on her face, and a cute orange bikini with white polka dots. She wore simple white flip flops and strutted on the streets walking to the ocean. As soon as she got there she looked for a nice spot far from the shore but close enough to hear the music of the put a big towel on the floor to lay on and was unpacking her necessities.

She was about to put her sunblock on until a cute tall dark haired boy interrupted her. He slowly squatted down and smiled.

"Your cute" He smiled as he patted her head. She slowly took off her glasses and set them aside.

"Well thank you" She smiled.

"No compliment back?" He pouted while leaning closer to her.

"Your adorable." Mikan smiled as she squeezed his cheeks.

"Ahh that hurts!" He shouted.

"Tsubasa what are you doing here anyways?" Mikan smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I came to this college first, two years before you!" Tsubasa laughed.

"Your right. And that's the reason why I came here, For you, The beach, And hotaru ofcourse!" Mikan smiled and dragged him down so he was completely on his back on the towel.

"I really did miss you though." She hugged him again and started kissing his cheek.

"I thought you never wanted a serious relationship." He stared at her. Mikan and Tsubasa had a very complicated relationship. They were together but she still went out with other people. Tsubasa is the first guy Mikan even considered to date although she wasn't loyal, it still represented that she did like Tsubasa.

"We're in college now. How about we..Start over?" Mikan smiled and she couldn't stop staring into Tsubasa's eyes. Mikan started to feel lonely and because she had no attention from a father figure when she was younger, she needed to know she was loved. And after talking about the guitar with Hotaru the other night, she never felt so alone.

"Mikan..." Tsuabsa whispered as he stroked her hair. He then hugged her tightly. He slowly backed away and their mouth slowly started to attach. They kissed passionately.

"Tsubasa...Honey!" A Girl shouted from afar. Mikan and Tsubasa quickly backed away from eachother.

"Asshole!" Mikan shouted and stood up.

"Mikan! It's not what you think!" He yelled, Mikan quickly kicked sand in his face.

"You...Why did you dare make a move on me if you were still with a girl! You...DISGUST Me!" She shouted and quickly grabbed her things and walked away while Tsubasa was trying to get the sand out his eyes.

She sat down on a bench and sighed. "His kiss..." Mikan touched her lips staring at the floor. She never longed for a boyfriend for so long. For some reason, Her encounter with Natsume triggered everything. He weak side and desir for a boyfriend.

"His kiss wasn't better than mine of course." A Topless Boy with dark ravened hair appeared. Mikan slowly looked up observing his legs to his shorts that basically revealed his v-line and his 6-pack abs to his strong chest and the ever so handsome face.

"Natsume." Mikan eyes widened and she stood up frantically.

"Don't try running away from me." Natsume smiled as he grabbed her wrist. "I heard a lot of things about you, I can't believe I had such an impact on your life." He smiled and leaned closer to Mikan who was frozen. He slowly went in towards he neck and kissed it slowly.

"Your terrified aren't you?" Natsume smirked.

"Asshole.." Mikan muttered.

"What was that?" Natsume smiled. "Speak louder."

"ASSHOLE!" She shouted as she pushed him away from her.

"I can't believe you would still hold a grudge on me after so many years." He chuckled and slid his hands into his pocket. "If what you want is for me to feel humiliation and embarrassment like you did, god have granted you the chance." Natsume smiled and started walking away.

"What the hell does that mean?" She shouted. Natsume slowly looked her way

"There's a music competition. 1st pace will get 1,000 dollars and the competition is also to determine the main roles for a musical." Natsume smirked. "I doubt you'll be able to compete with me though."

"Is that a threat?" Mikan hissed.

"Not a threat but a fact." Natsume chuckled.

"Ayy! Lets make this a little more interesting!" Mikan shouted again. Natsume's interest sparked and he walked back to her.

"What kind of deal?"

"If I win you will be my slave for a month. Enough time for me to humiliate you." Mikan smirked.

"I'm already the champ of this school, you beating me is enough to humiliate me, but anyways what's in it for me?" He smiled.

"Whatever you want." Mikan smiled.

"If I win you are to forever to be my girlfriend. And I'm The only one able to break the relationship." Natsume chuckled.

"I have nothing to lose." Mikan smirked and they both shaked on it.


End file.
